Goka Tribe
The Goka Tribe (業火部族 Gōka Buzoku) are Mythical creature-themed monsters that are created by Jumon when he throws a symbol of the creature inside the Grand Chamber. Goka Dragon Goka Dragon (業火竜Gōka Ryū, 20) is a dragon themed monster that was created by Jumon when he placed a dragon scale into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present time to infect people with a spell that turns everyone into Dragons. He was able to infect Mirai Red and Mirai Yellow until Mirai Knight was able to come up with an antidote. Goka Ryuu was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of the newly formed Super MiraiOh. Goka Garuda Goka Garuda (業火ガルーダGōka Garūda, 21) is a Garuda themed monsters that was created when Jumon placed a Garuda’s talon into the Grand Chamber. He has the ability to create endless storms that can strike out at anyone he wants it to. He tried to mysteriously target the Miraigers to no luck. He was discovered when he accidentally revealed himself in the sky. He was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. Goka Taurus Goka Taurus (業火トーラスGōka Tōrasu, 22) is a Minotaur themed monster that was created when Jumon placed the horns of a Minotaur into the Grand Chamber. He has tremendous strength that he used for his own greed by challenging anyone to a Game of Strength when he captured people and placed them in his labrynth dimension. He challenged all of the Miraigers to a competition to see who can make it out of his labrynth and defeat him. All of the Miraigers were able to make it out of the labrynth. He was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. Goka Siren Goka Siren (業火サイレンGōka Sairen, 23) is a Siren themed monster that was created when Jumon placed the hair of a Siren inside the Grand Chamber. She was sent to the present time to capture people so they could hear her tone deaf singing. She was able to capture the main 5 Miraigers except for Mirai Knight who was listening to some of his personal music. After snapping the others out of the trance, she was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. She was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. Goka Succubus Goka Succubus (業火サキュバスGōka Sakyubasu, 24) is a Succubus themed monster that was created when Jumon placed the eyes of a Succubus into the Grand Chamber. She was sent to the present time to try and persuade the male Miraigers with her lustful charm. Having succumbed to her charms they almost let her into the Jiku Carrier. Having figured out that it was a trap Mirai Yellow was able to stop them and defeat her with the power of the Super Mirai Bomber by herself. She was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the full power of Super MiraiOh. Goka Gargoyle Goka Gargoyle (業火ガーゴイルGōka Gāgoiru, 25) is a Gargoyle based monster that was created by Jumon when he placed the stone claw of a gargoyle into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the Present to capture people to help in Jumon’s search for the Temple of Time. Almost coming close, the temple was discovered by the Miraigers where they received their Super Miraiger powers. He was the first to be defeated by the power of the Super Miraigers. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. Goka Gorgon Goka Gorgon (業火醜女Gōka Shikome, 26) is a Gorgon themed monster that was created by Jumon when placed the fangs of a Gorgon into the Grand Chamber. Goka Shikome is the mother to Goka Succubus who was separated within Space Time until Jumon found her remains. She was sent to the present to turn anyone she sees into stone so she could avenge her daughter. She was able to turn Mirai White and Yellow into stone but they were able to break out before it became permanent. She was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. She was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. Goka Phoenix Goka HoOh (業火鳳凰Gōka Hōō, 27-28) is a phoenix themed monster created by Jumon when he placed the feather of a phoenix into the Grand Chamber. He was sent to the present time to try and take out the Miraigers by reviving past monsters they have already battled. He was able to bring back the past 7 monsters they previously battled (Goka Ryuu, Goka Garuda, Goka Minotaur, Goka Siren, Goka Succubus, Goka Gargoyle, and Goka Shikome). After defeating all of the past monsters, he was defeated by the power of the Super Mirai Bomber. He was enlarged by the power of the Colossal Clock and destroyed by the power of Super MiraiOh. Before he was fully destroyed, his power was absorbed by Jumon. Category:Jiku Sentai Miraiger Category:Monster